1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus, an electronic camera, and a medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an approach to synthesize a plurality of images captured from the same photographic scene under mutually different exposure conditions to generate an image with a higher dynamic range than the original image. For example, in the invention of Japanese Patent No. 3074967, different gradation curves are used according to the level of an input signal, and a first image and a second image are synthesized to thereby generate an image with a high dynamic range.
However, in the invention of Japanese Patent No. 3074967, the inclination of a gradation curve becomes gentle from an intermediate gradation to a highlight, and the contrast of a highlight portion of a synthetic image may become low. Further, a change in color tone may result in a decrease in chroma or a change in hue.